Little Joys Are Greater
by Edward.Likes.llamas
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding is just a couple of days away, what happens when they get a shocking suprise that will change their lives. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE RE-WRITTEN SOON!
1. Finding Out

**E POV**

"Edward…Love." I looked down at the angel that was sleeping. I still couldn't belive that she was going to be mine in a couple of days. I smiled to myself thinking about Bella.

"Edward what are you smiling about?" Bella asked me. I never saw her eyes open

"Well good morning you too" I said sarcastically

She blushed; oh how I was going to miss that in a couple of days…days…just days.

"Good, what's on the agenda today, huh?" She asked me casually

"Well you should probably have your human moment and then we c-"

"No actually. Bella is spending the day with me today so bye!" Alice just had barge in the door without knocking.

"Alice have you ever heard of knocking?" Bella asked, was she the mind reader know?

Alice rushed Bella out of the room.

I sighed to myself.

**A POV**

"Bella hurry up already" How long does it take for a human to have a shower?

"Well I'm not a vampire unlike you, am I?" Bella said annoyingly.

"Whatever c'mon we've gotta go."

"Where?" She asked me

"Somewhere." I replied smiling to myself. I still couldn't belive it I was sooo happy about the vision I had over three days ago. I had to block my thoughts about it from Edward. Edward was so annoyed with me that HE stayed over at Bella's house for three days worst part was that Emmett got the wrong idea, ugh I shuddered at the thought. We arrived after seven minutes excatly. I looked at Bella and her face was so confused it was hilarious.

"Um,Alice why did we come here?" Bella asked innocently; thinking she would find out why were here in the first place.

"Well your just going to have to wait." I said evily

This was going to be a long time at the store. I grinned to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.I know before it was all weird and is my first story fanfic EVER<strong>

**please be nice and please review.**

**LUV**

**FROM**

**ARABELLA**


	2. The results

**E Pov**

I was getting really frustrated because Bella still wasn't back yet. "Hey Eddie teddy how ya doing?" I growled at Emmett, I told him millions of times not to call me that but still. "Emmett this is the last time I'm going to tell you this DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE TEDDY!"

"Whatever Eddie where's Bella?" Emmett grinned as he spoke "Alice dragged her out somewhere." I sounded like I was sulking. Was I?

"Good morning Edward how are you and where's Bella?" Esme spoke in her motherly tone.

"Good morning Esme. I'm fine. Bella got dragged by Alice…somewhere." "Oh dear God. How many times do I need to remind Alice that Bella is human?" Esme was frustrated. Just like me.

After everybody got back to their work I decided to find out where Alice had taken Bella to.

Where could Alice possibly be? Shopping, no Alice wouldn't Block out her thoughts if she was going to drag Bella on another shopping trip. Maybe they could be at Bella's house. Yes.

_Edward could you please stop getting so bugging me and making me annoyed._ I looked at jasper and said "I'm sorry jasper its just that Alice

took Bella somewhere and I dont know where she took her." "Oh"

I took my car and drove to Bellas I reached there I didnt bother to knock on the door,I could smell her beautiful was in the bathroom.

Again I didnt bother to knock on the door,I saw Bella and Alice on the edge of the tub.

_Gosh Edward ever heard of knocking on the door? _Alice said in her mind.

"Bella are you ok?Bella I thought you were coming back to my house?" I asked her frantically

"Edward I'm ok but when did I say that I was coming back to your house?" I ignored her second question.

"Bella, Edward I'm going to give you two some privacy kay." I wondered why Alice would do that?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi<strong>

**Again**

**Well i hope all of you enjoyed this is chapter.**

**Please review so that I can upload a new some of you may have noticed that I skipped the bit of Bella taking the test but dont worry I will do it...**

**from Arabella ;)**


	3. When

E POV

I wondered why Alice was so excited about leaving Bella and I alone for a while.

I looked at Bella and asked her "Sweetheart is there something you want to tell me?"

"Er… actually I was just asking Alice something." I looked at her confused. What was she talking about?

"Bella, love why are you lying to me? I asked her softly.

"No Edward I'm not lying, really it's nothing." Why was she lying to me?

I decided to drop it; I didn't want to force her into telling me things.

"Ok Bella I believe you." I wanted to know what she was hiding from me. What Alice and Bella were hiding from me?

"Love I think we should go to my house Emmett wanted to play a couple of games." I said smilingly. Emmett wanted to play baseball since there was a thunderstorm coming but Esme said that Bella would get pretty bored if Bella just watched. So Jasper suggested we play human games, which he hadn't said what games.

"When you say human games, which games do you mean?" She asked me curiously

"I don't know love but we have to take our chances." We both chuckled at what I had said.

B POV

I knew I was pregnant but I didn't want to tell Edward right know. I wanted to wait for a better time to tell him.

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~ (When after Bella takes the test)_

_"It's positive" We both said at the same time. "Oh Bella can you believe it?" I sounded like she was about to explode with happiness._

_"Alice, Edward is going to think I cheated on him or even worse." I started to sob_

_"No Bella please don't cry and as far as telling Edward I can do it if you want me to, but I think it be better if you tell him."_

_"Ok" was all I said. We stayed silent for five minutes until Alice had a vision (Well that's what I thought)._

_"Bella, Edward is going to come here in a couple of minutes. I think you should tell him then." Alice said as she patted my head gently._

_"Ok I'll do it then." I quickly agreed but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it._

_~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~_

"Edward I'll be right back. Excuse me." I quickly said while dropping my monopoly money. I washed my hands after I finished my business. But as soon as I opened the door Alice stopped me and gave me a note that read:

_Why didn't you tell Edward?_

I wondered why she would write when she can talk. Then it hit me Vampire hearing.

I took the pen from her hand and wrote:

_Because I want to tell him another time._

Alice sighed at me, then walked away. I wondered to myself when would the right come? When?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews.I loveeeeeeeeee reding them.<strong>

**If you have any ideas about this story please tell me.**

**Also feel free to tell me whether you like it or not?**

**Love from**

**Arabella**


	4. Movies

**Hi,**

**Thank you soooooo much for your reviews.I expected 2 or 3 reviews but I got 4 anyways on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>A POV<strong>

Why why and why? Why wouldn't Bella want to tell Edward about their baby? Was Bella scared of Edwards' reaction? Didnt she want the baby? What could possibly be the problem?

"Alice, is everything ok?" Jasper asked me. "Yes Jazzy, everything is ok, don't worry." I replied kindly.

"Alice you have five minutes to explain everything to me!" Edward practically yelled.

"Edward I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go all mad at my wife like that."Jasper's over protectiveness started.

"No Jasper I want to know what Alice and Bella are hiding from me."Edward was getting a bit angry.

I decided to have a bit of fun and play dumb with Edward. "Edward I have no idea what you're talking about. Care to explain?" This was getting fun even more.

"Care to explain? Seriously Alice, I am the one who needs explaining." He replied sourly

"Edward please don't get mad at Alice." A voice said from behind Edward.

"Love, I'm sorry." He went to Bella's side at vampire speed, and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Edward don't apologize to me. Say sorry to Alice." She said chuckling at Edward.

"Sorry Alice. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"It's alright Edward." I smiled at him.

**E POV**

After Alice and Jasper had left the house I decided to take Bella out somewhere.

"Bella do you want to go to the movies or somewhere else?" She only had a little time left as a human, and I wanted her to enjoy every bit of it.

"Sure." Her angelic voice replied. We reached the cinemas about five minutes later.

"What movie do you want to see?"I asked her. "Um…I don't mind. Which one-

"Bella!"A voice cut Bella off. I knew whose voice that was. Mike Newton. "Oh hey Mike."Bella greeted him annoyingly.

"Hey _Cullen_. So which movie are you guys going to watch?" He said my last name as if it was a curse.

"We decided on watching Juno" **(A/N I know this movie was like realised in 2008…I think. But I wanted a pregnancy movie so yeah.)**

"Oh really Jessica and I were gonna watch that as well." I knew very well that they weren't.

_WHAT would anyone wanna watch Juno? _Mike practically yelled in his thoughts.

"Mike do you want popcorn?" Jessica said from behind him.

"Yeah. Hey Bella do you want some?" He said trying to be sweet

_Oh well.I can always try next a good thing Bella's not too greedy,unlike Jessica._

"No Mike. But thank you anyway." I replied for her. I wanted to be the one to but things for Bella.

"Well the line for the movie is increasing so I think we better start lining up." I said to my Bella.

We waited in line for about 2 minutes until I asked Bella "Love, do you want anything to eat?"

She thought about that for a while and then she made up her mind and said

"I feel like chocolate."

She knew that she wasn't supposed to eat too much sugar but both of us knew that I would give Bella anything she wanted.

"Fine. Which chocolate do you want though?" there were tones of choices.

"Crunchie. Please."

"Anything for you my love." I kissed her forehead and went to buy her a whole packet of Crunchies.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Please Please review<strong>

**and also tell me if you have any ideas btw theres a poll on my profile please vote!**

**from**

**Arabella**


	5. Movies part 2

**E POV**

As I stood waiting in the line, to buy Bella chocolate I heard Mike thinking inappropriate thoughts about my fiancé why would he even think that Bella would choose him instead of me.

"Dude, are you like blind or something? Can't you see the lines moving and YOU gotta move forward to. We all don't have forever." A teenager who looked about 17 or 18-said rudely to me.

"There is something called 'being polite' you know." I shot him back.

"Whatever. Like I care." He grinned at me.

After 2 minutes it was my turn. I walked up to the counter. There was a lady there who looked like she was in her mid twenties she was a platinum blonde, she had bright red lipstick on, her perfume was really strong and it did not smell nice, she had deep blue eyes and her nails were obviously fake.

_OMG hottie alert!_

"Hello how may I help you? Do you want my number or do you want me to help you with something else?" She said trying to be seductive and she grinned cheekily.

"Yes. I was after one packet of Crunchies please." I said not interested in her at all.

"U-u-um sure. That'd b-be $1.25." She stuttered.

_Even his voice is hot!_

She handed me the packet and I said thank you and went back to Bella who was buying the tickets. I cheekily went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She jumped a little.

"Edward!" She didn't even turn around to see that it was me. She knew me so well, I smiled at myself.

"Yes love?" I said trying to be innocent

"Don't scare me next time okay? Oh and here's your ticket." She said while she handed me my ticket.

"Edward did you buy my chocolate?" Hmm well I decided that I should tease Bella a little bit. This was going to be fun.

"Sorry love but they ran out of Crunchies." I lied; well teased would be a better word.

"What! No no no no! Why did they run out?" She started to sob. Ok this was not expected.

"Bella, love look at me I'm only joking." Why was she crying over a packet of Crunchies?

"Really?" She smiled at me. I nodded in response. I handed her the packet and she opened it just like Emmett when he finds a grizzly bear.

"Bella don't eat all of it." I looked at her but she didn't look back. Something was definitely wrong with Bella.

"Hey Bella. You ready to go?" Mike just had interrupt .Bella just kept on eating her chocolate. After Bella had finished her sixth bar, we went inside the theatre.

"Bella where do you want to sit?" I asked her.

"Um…how about the top?" She asked me

"Of course love. Let's go." I wrapped my arms around her and lead her to the very back. Of course Mike wasn't going miss this opportunity to sit next to Bella.

After the lights went out Bella looked uncomfortable sitting next to Mike.

"Bella, honey are you feeling alright?" I gently nudged her. She didn't say anything, she just nodded faintly. After a couple of minutes the movie started, Bella put her head on my shoulder and in return I put my arm around her waist.

**~~~20 Minutes later~~~ (Still E pov)**

We were now up to the bit were Juno finds out she's pregnant. Bella seemed to enjoy the movie, Mike seemed interested in Bella not in the movie at all, and Jessica was dead bored and was thinking how she would look like when she would get pregnant with my baby. I shuddered at that thought. Now we were up to the bit were Juno was about to throw up. Just after that scene finished Bella got up like a lightning bolt and ran quickly down the stairs. I followed her quickly. She ran into the Female toilets, I knew I wasn't supposed to go in there but right now I didn't care.

She threw up in one of the toilets and I held her hair back. Was she sick because of the sugar?

After she finished I helped her up and she rinsed her mouth.

"Bella, sweetheart what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" I was getting worried

"Edward this kind of stuff is normal in pregnancies, no need for you to worry. I'm fine."

When she said that sentence she and I both froze.

Was this what Alice and Bella were hiding from me?

"Bella are you pregnant?" I asked softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh Bella has got some explaining to do,if you want this story to continue plz plz plz review<strong>

**i loveeee reding them**

**also tell me if you like it or not!**

**dont forget to review**

**Love from**

Arabella


	6. Trust and sickness

**B Pov**

Oh my god. What had I just done? I cannot believe I had blurted the truth out. Well of course I was going to tell him. But not this way!

"Bella are you pregnant?" Edward asked me again

"Bella please tell me." Now he was getting impatient

"Bella who's child is that?" Ok now I was getting sad and very mad at him. How could he even think I cheated on him? I knew this was going to happen but I was not ready right now.

"Edward I have one question for you." I finally spoke.

"Yes." He sounded a bit confused.

"Do you trust me?" I knew the answer but at this moment I needed to remind myself that he does trust me.

"Of course I do." He looked at me shocked

"Well then why would you ask me 'whose child is this?'" now he had no answer

"Bella vampire's ca-."

"-Can't have children!" I cut him off

"Exactly. Wait Bella…are you trying to tell me that…that…that this is my child?" he asked me happily but also in a worrying way.

"Yes Edward…This is your child." I said confidently. Just after I said the two words 'your child' a smile spread wide across his face and with that he lifted me in his arms and swung me around in circles.

"Edward, Edward! Stop I don't feel good." My stomach felt like it was rotating and as soon as I said that Edward put me down and I started throwing up again in the toilet that was next to me. Soon after a while I was gasping for air the vomiting didn't stop. Edward held my hair back; he was helping as usual. Finally I stopped after seven minutes.

"Bella, love are you feeling alright?' he asked me while stroking me cheek.

"Yes" I lied. I was feeling extremely tired and my legs badly needed something to rest on.

"Bella you're good at everything except for lying." He chuckled softly in my head

"Ok fine. I don't feel good at all." I admitted. When we got out of the toilet Edward got a couple of stares from women and glares from old women.

"Edward, Bella where were you guys?" Mike asked all bubbly.

"I didn't feel great so we were about to leave." I said impatiently; I just wanted to go home. Mike looked disappointed.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" he asked me curiously

"No Mike I'm sorry." Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me near the exit but suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and it was hard. I looked back. It was Mike.

"Mike can you please let me go." I begged him but his grip got harder and harder.

"Mike if you don't let go of my fiancé right now then I will hurt." Edward said darkly to Mike

"Mike –gasp- please…let…me…g-go." I now was gasping for my breath.

"That's it!" Edward yelled and after two seconds Edward was holding Mike by the neck up on the wall. I tried to run but instead my stomach churned and I vomited on the ground. As soon as I started choking Edward let Mike go and ran over to me.

"Bella!" he was really worried now. After I stopped vomiting Edward lifted me up and carried me to the car. We rode in silence, but after we reached the Cullen house Alice came running to me and Edward.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I saw what happened at the movies." She smiled sadly at me

"Come on love let's get you inside and clean." Edward still was carrying me. As soon as we got inside Esme came to my side and put her hand on my hand.

"Oh Bella, dear what happened to you? Are you alright?" Esme was like a mother to me and she always treated me equally like the rest of her children.

"I'm fine Esme. And Edward and I went to the movies and…" I didn't know what to say so I looked up at Edward who knew I was looking at me but he was looking at Esme and muttered something like

'Mike was gripping…' really quietly. Esme looked at me with worried eyes.

"Bella please do tell me if you need anything." She said seriously. I nodded in response. After Esme left Edward carried me to the bathroom in his room **( A/N , I think he does… )** it was filled with female products like shampoo, soap, shaver ,towels and the list goes on; all thanks to Alice.

"I'll wait out here until your done ok?" he said. I nodded. After I was done with my shower I noticed there was a pair of blue and purple silk pyjamas. I put them on since I had no choice and went over to Edward who was sitting on the bed looking at me with honey coloured eyes. I went over to lay down on his lap.

"Edward what's the time?" I asked him half asleep

"9:54pm love. Goodnight, sweet dreams." He knew that I wanted to sleep and with that he started humming my lullaby.

I wanted to stay like this forever in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Good or Bad?<strong>

**Thanks so much for the reviews I love them.**

**Review quick if you want me upload chapter 7!**

**love from**

**Arabella**


	7. Telling the family

E POV

It was 6:05am and Bella was still asleep, I decided to cook Bella breakfast and go home and quickly change. I went downstairs and started to cook bacon and eggs, blueberry pancakes and a strawberry parfait. After I was done I looked at the clock and saw the time was 7:35am; wow I spent a lot of time cooking. I quietly went out the door and ran home at vampire speed.

"Hello Edward. Alice laid out your clothes on your bed." Carlisle told me. I thought he was gone hunting?

"Hello Carlisle. Aren't you supposed to be hunting and why is the house so quiet?" I asked him in a friendly tone. He smiled as he spoke.

"No actually, Emmett, Jasper and I went hunting last night. Alice and Rosalie went on a shopping trip in Seattle, Esme is at a painting exhibit, Emmett and Jasper are in the jungle racing and I am going to work." He explained quickly

"Ok well I'll get changed and go back to Bella. Goodbye." I said to him

"Goodbye Edward" he nodded at me and left. I went upstairs got changed and went back quickly to my Bella. When I climbed in her window I saw that she was still sleeping. Her mahogany silky hair was covering her eyes. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I walked over to her and careful got the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, my hand trailed down to her stomach. I kept my hand there and looked at her stomach. I could imagine a little angel that would look like an exact copy of Bella. Bella's eyes opened slowly I knew that she knew that I was here.

"Mmm good morning" she greeted me half still asleep

"Good morning to you too sleepyhead." I chuckled. She slowly got up and I carried her downstairs. When I set her down she gave me a death glare.

"What was that for?" I knew she meant me carrying her down the stairs

"Nothing love." I dazzled her so that she would drop it and miraculously it worked! She turned around and looked at the food then she turned back to me.

"Edward, I can't eat all of this." She pointed to the food while she spoke.

"Love, you have to eat at least half of it" I told her. She didn't question me any further and she just sat down on a chair. After she finished her breakfast, had a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed she came downstairs looking as beautiful as ever.

"You look gorgeous" she blushed a sweet shade of red and took my hand and kissed me.

"Your not that bad yourself Mr. Cullen" She giggled while she spoke. And I laughed.

"Bella I think we should tell everyone today." I said seriously. She looked at confusingly.

"When you say everyone. Who do you mean?" She asked me

"The family… and Charlie." I said sheepishly

"Ch-ch-Charlie?" It sounded more like a question than a statement

"He is the grandfather." I told her. And she glared at me

"Your… right. He deserves to know." She admitted. After we were done with our conversation we drove to my, wait no our house.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I am so excited. I can't wait for you to tell everybody" Alice squealed at Bella

"Shh, Alice! Don't speak loudly." I scolded her. Big mistake because that only made her speak even more loudly.

"I know but I can't help it I'M SO EXCITED" This time she squealed in my face.

"Alice what are you so excited about?" Esme asked her

"You'll find out!" Alice yelled. Gosh how much more annoying can this girl get!

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie. Can you all come here please." I said in my normal voice.

"What is it now Edward? A new vampire on the loose? A new army coming? What happened this time huh?" Rosalie hissed at Bella and sneered at me.

"Rosalie! Please mind your tongue!" Esme and Carlisle scolded her at the same time.

"Yes Edward what did you want to tell us?" Jasper was calm and also trying to make everybody else calm especially Rosalie. I looked down at Bella who was really looking nervous and was fidgeting with her hands. I smiled as I spoke

"Bella and I have some good news." Good news? This was way more than good news! I looked directly at Esme and said

"Esme, do you think you could build a new room?" I asked her softly.

"Oh please! Please! Please don't tell me that this human is going to move in with us before the wedding!" Rosalie spat Bella.

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme yelled at her and that made her shut up finally.

"Edward, why do you need a new room?" Esme asked me calmly

"Because there is going to be another family member coming soon." I smiled widely.

"Eddie don't beat around the bush! Just tell us." Emmett whined like a little boy

"I'm pregnant!" This was the first time Bella spoke since she came here. Everybody stayed silent until someone who I did not except to speak, spoke

Rosalie Hale.

"Oh my God. Bella I am so happy for you!" she was actually being nice to Bella.

"R-r-re-really?" Bella stuttered

"Yes. Oh and Bella do you think…that…you can…forgive me?"

This had to be a dream. I wasn't the only one that was shocked. Every single vampire and Bella was shocked at what Rosalie had just said. Bella just nodded and Rosalie pulled her in for a hug. Everyone's thoughts were happy.

"Bella thank you very, very much for everything." Esme said warmly and Carlisle and Esme hugged Bella.

"Bellsy! Why didn't you tell me you and Edward had it?" Emmett was whining again.

"Emmett why would anyone tell you about their private life?" Bella said and that made everyone -except for Emmett- to laugh.

"Bella I know I haven't been much around you but the truth is I don't want to hurt you…your my sister to me and I won't be able to bear it if I hurt." Jasper had always kept this secret between him and me.

"Jasper I'm really happy that you feel that way towards me." Bella hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Edward where's Alice?" Bella asked me

"She went shopping…again" I told her. The family left giving us some privacy. This went better than I expected. Now Bella and I were going to start our own little family.

Our own little family…


	8. Bad reaction

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! plz enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>B Pov<strong>

My eyelids fluttered open and the first thing I saw was my angel smiling at me, I smiled back.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good mo-" I was cut off by a wave of nausea. I quickly ran into the bathroom and crouched in the toilet. After I was done Edward went downstairs to make breakfast for me and in that time I brushed my teeth, had a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and just as I was on the last stair I tripped but luckily Jasper caught me before I hit my head or rolled down the stairs.

"You should be more careful now Bella" Jasper smiled at me

"Thanks" I said

When Jasper set me down I got a stern look from Edward.

"Bella do you have any idea of what could've happened to you!" he said loudly to me. I knew he yelled because he was worried about my safety but as soon as he finished the sentence there were tears pouring out of my eyes. I hurried over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. But I still didn't stop crying.

"Bella, love. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you" I said gently

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" I whimpered

"Shh it's ok" he rocked me back and forth. After I finally stopped crying Edward took me to the living room.

"Edward?" I called for him

"Yes love?"

"I want custard with vinegar" I blushed as I spoke. But I couldn't help it I was craving for it, real bad. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"Custard with vinegar?" he asked me

"Yes" He should know that I was craving for it.

"Ok" He looked at me again with confused eyes. After he went inside the kitchen I decided I wanted to watch T.V. I plopped down on the nearest seat and turned on the television. I put it on a random channel it was the movie 'Confessions of a shopaholic' that movie was actually what Alice's life is based on, except the only difference is that it's shopping and Jasper and us. I drowned in my thoughts about my family, my baby, my Edward. I never wanted a baby; not that I don't like kids; it's just hard to imagine me as a mother. But the moment I found out I was pregnant with Edwards' baby I just wanted to have this baby. I was so deeply thinking about Edward that I didn't even realise that Emmett was staring at me. He was grinning widely.

"Gah!" I yelped at Emmett

"Ha ha. Your face! It was hilarious!" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. I didn't know why but tears started to pour out of my eyes…again. Argh! This was so annoying and embarrassing. Emmett face went from hilarity to confused then comforting.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you" He quickly apologized.

"It's ok Emmett, I know you didn't mean it" My tears finally stopped. And just as they stopped Edward walked into the room with a bowl of custard. He walked over to me.

"Bella, love are you ok I heard you cry" then he turned to Emmett "What did you do Emmett?" he asked him angrily.

"Edward, Emmett didn't do anything wrong" I told him. He dropped it and Emmett went away mumbling something about 'Eddie's the one who's having mood swings'.

"Here you go love" Edward said as he handed me the bowl of vinegar custard. When I took the first bite I moaned in pleasure. It was delicious. After I was done Edward looked like he was about to go into hysterics but instead he said.

"I think we should tell Charlie" he said softly. I glared at him like he was crazy but he smirked.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him. He and Charlie had been in one-too-many fights **(A/N sorry DizzyIzzyCullen i just had to use your review, hope you don't mind)**

Instead of arguing with me he just held my hand and led me into his Volvo. When we reached my house. I knocked on the door; he was home. I he opened the door and groaned silently at the sight of Edward and I just glared right back at Charlie.

"Hello Charlie" Edward was being a real gentlemen. But instead of grunting Charlie smiled at Edward… something was wrong, very wrong with Charlie.

"Dad are you feeling alright?" I asked him while I put my hand on his forehead and he just smiled back at me.

"Oh of course everything's alright" he sang. Ok I am 100% sure something is wrong with Charlie.

"Dad, Edward and I have some good news" I said real quiet.

"Bells, I too have some good news and some bad news, would you like to know what it they are?" he looked at Edward and I amusingly. What was the good news?

"Sure Charlie, we'd love to know" Edward replied for both of us. Charlie just reached for his back pocket and pulled out something like a stick. It was white. How was a white stick relevant to his good and bad news?

"The good news is practically for you both and it's that I already know your pregnant Isabella" he said sternly and continued "So you guys won't have to worry 'bout telling me" His face had with anger written all over it.

"The bad news is that" he paused and looked at me with more anger eyes "You will not be living in my house anymore" At this point my eyes had tears in them and hatred for Charlie; sure he was my dad but which dad kicks his eighteen year old daughter out, when she's going to get married in less than two weeks!

"Charlie that is not a problem" Edward stated calmly. How could he be so calm? I thought he cared for me?

"Sure as hell shouldn't be one anyways!" Charlie yelled in Edward's face

"You got my daughter pregnant! You filthy piece of-" I cut him off "Charlie. Don't. You. Dare. Finish that sentence!" I yelled at him. Who did he think he was? But Edward pulled me out of the house before Charlie said anything else. I started to cry real hard.

"Shh love its ok" Edward soothed me. After I stopped crying Edward spoke

"Sweetheart do you want to go to our meadow?" he asked sweetly. I simply nodded.

~~~AFTER 25 MIN~~~

"Bella I think we should leave now" He nudged me gently.

"Ok let's go" He carried me to car since I was half asleep. When we reached the Cullen mansion he lifted me up and carried me inside. I don't what woke me up but something shook me. We were in front of Edward's room. When he opened the door I saw something that made me scream

"ALICE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh what has Alice done this time?<strong>

**btw i thought to let you know that I wont be able to upload a new chapter because my school is taking **

**us to Canberra for 6 days! so i'm sorry **

**but when I come back i want atleast 6 or more reviews for me to do another chapter!**

**love from **

**Arabella**


	9. Vote or review!

Hello girls…and guys!

I'm back from my trip to Canberra; it was fun but also tiering. Anyways I just wanted to let you know that there is a poll on my profile about my story, and if you don't vote then I won't be able to continue.

But if you don't want to vote and tell me its fine you can always review and tell me. Some of you must be wondering why you need to vote (or review) for me to continue this story. Well if you go back to the previous chapter you will see that Alice did something to Edward's room, so I'm not gonna tell you what she did but some of you might figure it out. The poll is called *Drum roll please!*

'Would you want Bella to have…?'

Plz plz plz vote and review!

P.S If I get enough votes and reviews I might upload a new chapter today or 2morrow

Love

From

Arabella


	10. Happiness

**Hello my friends,**

**im back and im countinuing so plz enjoy and review oh and btw i thought i'll let you know**

**the results from the poll were... *Drumroll***

**A girl and a boy!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

I was absolutely shocked at what Alice had done to Edward's room. All of it was redone,

The walls were a pale pink and light blue. There were photos of babies hanging on the wall. There were two cots next to each other one was pink and the other was blue, the lights were white and there were two lamps, one on the left of the pink cot and one on the right side of the blue cot. The closet was a white with birds on them. Wait a minute… was this Edwards room? I looked at Edward who looked confused. Alice appeared after five minutes. She had a very angry face on.

"You" she pointed to Edward "Are in deep, deep trouble"

"Wait wait wait. Is this Edwards room?" I asked Alice and she gave me a death glare.

"Run for your life Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" She gave him an I'm-going-to-kill-you look. I thought she was only joking but apparently she was right, so here I was waiting for my fiancée and soon to be sister, to come back from their fight. I felt tired so I decided to go to bed but then I realised where would I sleep? I thought I should wander in the room that was redone (by Alice I'm guessing). I went upstairs and saw the room was open but just as I was about to go inside I was blocked by Alice.

"Don't you even think about going inside there" she startled me

"But why?" I was getting more and more curious by the minute

"Because you're not allowed right now" she said casually

"Can you answer my questions" I didn't know if I should've asked but still

"What?" Now she was curious

"Is that Edward's room?"

She thought about that question for a moment and then answered

"No, Edward's room is going to be redone" She said happily

"Is that the nursery?" this was the one I wanted to know the answer to, the most

"Yes… but don't even think about going in there again" she said sternly

"I'm done" I smiled and she sighed at me

"Oh and by the way Edward's in the kitchen" I nodded at her and went off into the kitchen skipping.

"Hello Eddie teddy" I sang teasingly and in return he looked at me

"Please don't call me that in front of Emmett" he pleaded me but I wasn't going to give in easily

"Edward can we go to the park?" I asked him

"Yes but do you want to pack any food?" he asked/answered me

I went upstairs to get my blue jumper and skidded down the stairs happily until I bumped into Emmett and Jasper.

"Whoa whoa sis what's the rush?" Emmett grinned like a maniac

"Nothing just Edward and I are going to the park in a couple of minutes, want to come?" I asked him and Jasper. They looked at each other then Jasper spoke

"Yeah but do you and Edward mind if we bring Alice and Rose with us?"

"Of course they can come!" This would be fun. They left to get their wives and I went back to Edward.

"All the others are coming?" he asked me grinningly

"Yep"

After a couple of minute we reached the park it was probably the biggest one in forks.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Emmett half yelled in excitement.

We went inside, Emmett and Rosalie went to the seesaw, Alice and Jasper went to the monkey bars and that left Edward and I. I looked at him and he just pointed to the swings. I smiled widely at him. As I was about to sit down Edward looked at me unapprovingly and questioned me.

"What do you think you're doing?" What did he mean?

"Swinging on the swing. Why, can't I do it?" what was so bad about it? He sighed and just said

"Go slow"

I ignored his go slow comment; more like command. And I just started going fast, I kept on going for another minute until I was going fast as a rocket and then Edward grabbed onto the chains of the swing and it stopped.

"Edward! Why'd you m-" I was cut off by a wave of nausea and I skipped off to the nearest bush and was violently sick, Edward held my hair back and I don't know when but when I looked back up all the others were asking me dozens of questions like:

"Are you ok?"

"You smell like vomit!"

"We should go back home"

"Are you feeling better?"

I didn't answer any of them but I just stood up and leaned and put my weight all on Edward. Minutes passed and I was drifting away into deep sleep. I didn't have to open my eyes to see that I was back at Edward's house. My eyes fluttered open to see my personal angel staring at me, I looked around and I saw that I was in the lounge room. I smiled at Edward and asked

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gazing" he smiled right back at me

"It's freaky" I teasingly said

"It's beautiful" he grinned** (A/N Vampire Diaries lol)**

I playfully got the pillow next to me and buried my face into it.

"Hey!" he said faking sadness. I giggled at him and he just shoved the pillow aside and kissed me passionately. But my stomach just grumbled. He broke the kiss and looked at me confusingly and asked me.

"Was that an earthquake?" he looked so adorable, but then I just realised what he said. I hit him and he just chuckled and said,

"You're just going to break your hand again if you do that" he told. Like I didn't know that. I didn't say anything but instead I just rolled my eyes at him. Then I realised that I was supposed to ask him something.

"Edward?" I began slowly

"Yes love?"

"Do you know what were having?" I demanded

"What do you mean?"

"Are we having-"

"Hey your awake! Finally!" I was cut off by Emmett's yelling voice.

I sighed before answering him "Well if I'm sitting up, talking to Edward, and right now talking to you, then of course I'm awake!" Gosh, Emmett should get an award for the most annoying vampire on the earth.

"Not necessary. Did you forget that you talk in your sleep?" ok he is officially the most annoying vampire on the earth.

"Edward can we go downstairs, I'm hungry"

"Of course love"

When we reached the kitchen I sat in one of the stools and watched Edward cook for me. It took him 20 minutes to finish cooking breakfast. When I looked at the plate I didn't think of anything else and just started to dig in. After I finished my food I went upstairs to take a shower. When I had my shower I went into the lounge room, since nobody was there and I saw there were black skinny jeans, a light blue short sleeved sweatshirt and a black jacket, and black ballet shoes. I quickly changed into them and went downstairs I saw that Edward was waiting near the entrance door. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he in return wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Edward when is your room going to be redone?"

"I've been wondering the same thing love" he told me

"What do you mean?" I didn't get what he meant

"I mean that even I don't know when it's going to be redone because Alice has been blocking her thoughts from me by singing 'The gummy bear' song. So I don't really listen to her thoughts, which is very hard not to" he said it all in one breath

"Oh" that was that I said. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:40 am, and Charlie must be wondering where I am.

"Edward, Charlie must be wo-" I suddenly stopped and I realised what I had just said, I don't live with Charlie any more. Edward smiled sadly at me. I started crying.

"Love its ok you don't need to worry" he soothed me.

"Edward Bella, guess what?" Alice ran towards us

"What Alice?" I said after my tears stopped. She looked at Edward then me then back at Edward and back at me.

"Your room is finished!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**plz review**

**good or bad**

**i need atleast 6 reviews for me to do another chapter!**

**love from Arabella 3**


	11. The park and a little surprise

**Hello readers!,**

**I know I haven't updated in a loooooong time! It's just that my family and I had to go to Melbourne for my couisons wedding!**

**So to make it up to you This chapter is pretty long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *Goes to corner and sobs* BUT YOU DON'T EITHER!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>E Pov<strong>

"Really?" Bella asked Alice eagerly and Alice nodded and giggled.

"Come on I'll show you guys" Alice led us to the second floor; my room was now on the left.

"Ready?" Alice asked us and us both nodded and she opened the door. Bella and I gasped at the same time, it was beautiful.

"Wow Alice" Bella said and hugged Alice.

It was actually wonderful. The walls were maroon and it had a king size bed with a red and white bed cover with red pillow's. It had a study table with drawers and all other things. The window was humongous and had maroon curtains. The room had a white dressing table with makeup and lip gloss, hair band's etc. It also had a bathroom. But something caught my eye…there were pictures of babies on the wall there were posters as well of babies. I looked at my angel and she looked so happy and she was…glowing with joy.

"Alice why are there photo's of babies?" Bella asked my over – excited sister.

"Because there's this saying that if you have photos of babies in your bedroom then your baby will look beautiful!" Alice explained but Bella and I glared at her,

"What?"

"My baby will be beautiful anyway!" Bella said loudly I walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug.

_"Edward I'm so sorry I didn't mean it"_ Alice kept on chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Hey it's okay Alice was just joking" I gave Alice a death glare.

_"What! No I wasn't! Sorry!" _She sounded confused.

After a couple of minutes Bella finally calmed down and her stomach growled and she blushed deep red.

"Time to feed my two girls" I said with a smile.

"You think our baby is a girl?" Bella asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I thought it's a boy"

"Well whatever it is, he or she should be healthy." And Bella agreed.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Is Carlisle going to check me?" Bella asked, Carlisle and Esme were in South Africa for their… fifteenth honeymoon?

"When he and Esme get back" I smiled at her.

"Oh"

"So what do my two angels feel like having?" I asked Bella.

"Hmm" She paused pretending to think for a moment "I feel like a chicken sandwich and a strawberry milkshake with avocado"

"Bella you hate avocados"

"Well, I don't now" She protested.

"Whatever your heart desires" I decided not to make her mood swings come again so I just agreed. It took me about twenty minutes to make all of it and it took Bella ten minutes to scruff down the sandwich.

"Bella! Don't do that love, you'll get sick" I exclaimed, as she chugged down her milkshake.

"I'll be fine Edward" She rolled her eyes, but I knew that tonight she will be spending her night into our new bathroom.

"See, told you I'll be fine" She pointed to herself and smiled.

"For now" I muttered so quietly that only vampire hearing could catch it.

"Edward can we go somewhere?" Bella asked me quietly and I could hear the hope in her voice.

"Of course love, where do you want to go?"

"The park?" She asked "And this time I swear I won't go to fast" She chuckled.

"Okay" I agreed. It took us about fifteen minutes to reach the park. When we got to the little garden-which was right in front of the playground- we sat down on the soft grass and Bella put her head on my chest. We both stayed silent for a couple of minutes because we were too busy watching kids yelling out to their dad's or mum's to push them on the swings, or some kids were trying to reach the end of the monkey bars, some were going backwards on the slide. But then a little girl was just standing near an oak tree, crying and clutching on her teddy bear. I looked down at Bella and she looked up at me.

"I think we should help her" Bella said worriedly but instead of saying anything I just took Bella's hand and we went over to the little girl.

"Hello sweetie, are you ok?" I asked her gently and she looked up at me I gasped at her eyes. They were a deep emerald colour; just like mine when I was human. She was a really cute and beautiful little girl, she had reddish brownish hair which was pretty long, she had pink pouty lips and she was really small and a bit tan.

"My mommy *sniff* went to get *sniff* ice-cweam for me *sniff* but she neva came back" she strutted.

"Oh darling don't worry your mommy will come back, but till then do you want to stay with us?" Bella cooed. The little girl nodded and she took Bella and my hand in her little chubby hands.

"Sweetheart would you like some ice-cream?" Bella asked and the girl nodded her head enthusiastically. As we walked over to the ice-cream stand I asked her.

"What's your name?"

"Ella" Bella and I smiled and glanced at each other then Bella asked,

"How old are you Ella?"

"I am four!" But she held up five fingers. I chuckled, yep she is definitely four. I wondered how her mother could be so careless to leave her four year old child alone. If Bella was in her place she would never leave our child alone.

"Which flavour do you want honey?" Bella asked Ella when we reached the ice-cream stand.

"Chocolate!" She answered cheerfully; Ella and Alice would get along so well.

"Bella, honey do you want anything?" I asked her. But she shook her head, after I bought Ella her chocolate ice-cream we started to walk back to the spot where we spotted Ella.

"Can I pewes sit in your lap?" Ella asked Bella. And I didn't need to look at Bella, to know that she was gushing and glowing with joy.

"Of course you can sweetie" Bella was so good with kids.

"Ella, was your daddy with your mommy?" I asked her curiously.

"Yep!" she answered while licking her ice-cream. Ella had now been with us since half an hour, I was shocked to see that she was so interested staying with me and Bella; that she forgot all about her parents.

"Daddy!" She pointed to a man who was really tan, tall, he had black hair and was wearing a grey full sleaved t-shirt. Then the man turned around and both Bella and I gasped at the man who was none other than…

…Sam Uley

He hadn't noticed us yet because he was overflowing with joy to find his daughter. Ella ran right into his arms.

"Hey baby girl, where were you? And where's mommy?" Sam asked his daughter.

"Mommy went to get me some ice-cweam, but then she disappeared! But then those two good people stayed with me and also bought me some chocolate ice-cweam!" She explained happily. Then Sam saw us and he gasped and walked over to us.

"Edward, Bella" He had trouble saying my name. But then he continued "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." He said kindly.

"It was no problem. She was an angel" Bella whispered the last bit and stroked Ella's soft cheek and then smiled warmly.

"I know" Sam said then he…smiled.

"Ella! Sam! Where were you guys! Do you kn-" Emily came rushing in the scene worriedly but then stopped as she saw Bella and me.

"Hello" She smiled at us.

"Mommy! Do you know these two good people bought me ice-cweam and took care of me!" Ella exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Emily looked at us "Thank you for taking care of my daughter" Her smile got wider.

"That's ok" I said warmly.

"I never knew you guys had a daughter?" Bella asked

"We adopted her" she paused for a while then added quietly "I can't have children" she said, sadly.

"Oh, Emily I'm sorry" Bella comforted her then Emily smiled.

"It's ok. Ever since Ella has come into our lives, everything's been so good… it feels like she is mine." She reminded me of Rosalie in some ways. We talked for a little while but then Ella was getting tired so they said their goodbye's and left and so did we. After we reached home I carried Bella upstairs and into our bedroom, she excused herself to change. Then she came out wearing a beautiful light blue silk nightie.

"Today was a long day" I said and she agreed but then she bolted for the new bathroom and was violently sick, I held up her hair.

Tonight is going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>Good or bad?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I won't update **

**until I get 10 reviews!**

**Also plz check out my other story plz plz plz! It's called 'A long lost friend'**

**Love**

**From**

**Arabella**


	12. AN Fixed! Not a chapter

**Hello people's,**

**Well this is not a chapter (Sorry!) but if you go back to the first chapter and some others well you'll notice that there's HEAPS of spelling mistakes and punctuation etc etc etc…**

**Well I just wanted to let you all know that all of it is fixed, although the chapters are still the same length sorry 'bout that though! I hope you read it Now and actually enjoy it . **

**I will update another chapter soon though, but I don't know when. Also check out my other story it's called 'A long lost friend'.**

**LOVE**

**FROM**

**Arabella**


	13. AN Sneak peek! Not a chapter

**Well hello peoples!**

**I decided that I give you readers a sneak peek of the next chapter (Because my friend and I are going on a little holiday to Queensland for 6 days!) But my other story 'A long lost friend' will still be continued while I am away (By another friend of mine!) So I thought why not give you guys a little preview of the next chapter.**

**I am warning you now… if you don't like BIG spoilers then DO NOT read this! I repeat don't read this if you don't like spoilers**.

**~~~Here it is~~~**

_"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. But then one of the boys pushed me down on the floor and onto a hard rock._

_"No you idiot! You're not supposed to hurt her!" The douche bag yelled at the tall boy who pushed me over. I really wished Edward was here to save me._

_"Edward!" I screamed louder; just hoping he will come and carry me then kill these horrid people._

_"You're not going to shut up like that are you?" What did I ever do to him?_

_"Well then we have our ways to make you're stupid idiotic child of yours go away forever" He smiled evilly. This could only mean one thing… No no no and no! They couldn't do that! Edward please come to me! Our child needs us!_

_Then he stepped closer to where I was lying down. I bet the half of the place was filled with blood, I could smell, it made me want to vomit. But that was the last thing that should happen. Crap! He was only a metre away from me then centimetres then five things happened at the same time._

_I screamed loud as possible._

_He kicked me in the stomach hard as a rock._

_I cradled me stomach protectively._

_My eyes went black and I couldn't see a thing. But then the worst thing of all happened…_

_I couldn't feel my baby kick anymore…_

**I know I know you guys must be thinking 'How can she be so cruel?' or 'That was a big sneak peek!'**

**But hey I warned you all already!**

**Hope you continue to read this story… please!**

**Love**

**From**

**Arabella**


	14. AN, The link!

**Hey Peoples!,**

**I AM BACK! (I, as in Arabella!) My trip was awesome! But something made it even more awesome! I WATCHED BREAKING DAWN! It was the best movie ever (Sorry non-twilight fans) so now I'll be continuing my stories again. Also for the people who haven't watched breaking dawn or cant or want to watch it again, I can send you a messege which will have the link to watch the WHOLE movie, for free, no surveys or ANYTHING. Gosh I can't stop watching it now! LOL btw you don't have to download it, you can just watch it online for free! (Awesome isn't it? :)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S, I don't know when I'll post another chapter, but it will be soon. Also just tell me if you wanna watch it, it doesn't have any viruses either!**

**Love**

**From**

**Arabella**


	15. Our perfect family

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just that I've been so busy but anyways here's a new chapter,**

**I hope everybody's link for Breaking dawn worked and you guys enjoyed! But if you haven't got it yet just tell me and I'll do it again.**

**Enjoy! (BTW there's a HUGE time leap now! I hope you guys don't mind it)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 years later<strong>_

**E POV**

"Mason! Come here now!" Bella was currently running around the house chasing our three-year old son to eat vegetables. Mason was more human than vampire but he still had blood, he didn't come hunting with us because he's too young to understand how to.

"Mason!" Bella grabbed him by the hand, just in time before he broke Esme's new crystal vase which she got in India.

"No! Momma, no veggies." Mason said in his cute babyish voice, Mason hated eating vegetables especially green ones, he would normally throw a little fit if he had no choice. But we had no choice but to feed him human food. I sighed and went over to Bella and Mason. I knelt down at his height.

"Hey champ" Mason loved it when I called him that he would always listen to me when I called him that. I waited for him to look at me but he still was looking down at his feet. "Buddy, look at me." I said softly and so he did. Whenever I looked at him I would always see Bella because Mason looked exactly like her, he had brown hair, he had Bella's pink pouty lips, and his cheekbones were exactly like Bella's. The only thing Mason and I had in common was that he had the same emerald green eyes I had when I was human.

"Do you want to be strong like Daddy and Uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper?" I asked showing off my muscles his eyes went wide like a dinner plate and nodded his head eagerly. I almost laughed at his eyes.

"Yes!" He yelled in excitement and I gave him a high five. I loved my son so much that I would do anything for him. In fact everybody loved him in their own way.

Esme loved it when Mason asked if he could help cook foods, but she never gave him hard jobs like cutting, frying, or anything dangerous. He would only mix things in and stir it. Esme also enjoyed it when Mason asked her to help him draw pictures; in fact our fridge had mostly been covered with Mason's drawings.

Emmett loved it when Mason would play sport with him; he taught Mason how to kick a football and soccer ball. But sometimes Emmett would get to excited and come back with a half covered in mud and dirt Mason, Esme would yell at Emmett for making a mess of the house, Bella would yell at Emmett for bringing back our son filthy and Alice would –of course- yell at Emmett for ruining Mason's designer clothes.

Jasper and Carlisle would enjoy spending time with Mason at the park or sometimes Mason would go to Carlisle's work and spend the day there. Jasper loved reading Mason books at night time. He would read all sorts of books like The Civil War, Winnie the pooh, Mickey mouse and all other books.

Alice and Rosalie would love dressing up Mason and going to little kids shops. Alice would spend hours on the internet looking for little boys clothing. Rosalie was being nicer to Bella now that she had decided to stay human for a longer time. I still remember the time when Bella gave birth to Mason and asked Rose to be his Godmother…

_"Push Bella!" Carlisle encouraged her; I was standing next to Bella holding her hand while she was giving birth to our little miracle. Bella screamed at the same time as she pushed._

_"One last push Bella. I can see the baby's hair!" and with that Bella pushed as hard as she could and Carlisle was holding our baby in his hands._

_"It's a boy!" A son! I Edward Cullen couldn't be happier **(Is that a word?)** right now! We didn't know the gender of our baby; Bella and I decided to keep it a surprise but of course Alice knew, but she didn't tell anybody._

_"Edward would you like to cut the cord?" I walked over to Carlisle and without a word I cut the umbilical cord. Carlisle handed me my son and I stared at him. He was the cutest and most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I walked over to Bella and handed her our son. She had tears pouring out of her eyes._

_"Our Mason." Bella whispered. We had been deciding on either Mason Jay Cullen as a name for a boy and for a girl we decided Kierra Elizabeth Cullen._

_"Mason Jay Cullen welcome to this world. We love you so much already." I said softly and kissed his little tiny forehead then kissed Bella's sweaty one._

_"Guys I'm sorry to interrupt, but the family's waiting to see the newest addition to the Cullen family." Carlisle said smilingly and I looked at Bella and she nodded. But before anybody said another word everybody burst through door nearly pulling it threw it hinges. First Alice came in with Rosalie behind her then Esme and finally Emmett and Jasper came in. The ladies were grinning with joy but Rosalie was a little bit sad but she was also happy. Emmett and Jasper were happy that the girls were outnumbered and they were really happy and excited to have a nephew. Bella and I were… there were no words to describe how happy and blessed we felt that moment._

_"Rosalie Emmett, Edward and I were wondering… if… if you both would like to be Godparents **(AN I don't know if that's one whole word or not…)**_

_Rosalie and Emmett's faces were indescribable._

_"Really?" They both asked at the same time._

_"Of course!" Bella tried to be as enthusiastic as possible but it was kind of hard since she was so tired._

_"Oh Guys! Thank you so much. We would love to be his Godparents!" Rosalie said happily. But then she looked confused._

_"What's his name?"_

_"Mason Jay Cullen." Bella and I said proudly._

* * *

><p>And at that moment I knew that my life couldn't get more perfect.<p>

"Daddy!" Mason waved his chubby hand in front of face knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Look daddy I finished all my veggies!" Mason said proudly, pointing to his finished plate.

"Good boy!" I cheered

"Now go play with Uncle Emmett for a while ok." I knew he loved playing with his Uncle Emmett, I knew secretly he liked Emmett better than Jasper.

"Love do you want to go somewhere?" I looked at Bella and she smiled.

"I'd like that." She nodded "Let's go to our meadow!"

"Ok, we haven't been there since-" I stopped mid way realising that Bella wouldn't want to think about the reason last time we visited our meadow. She smiled sadly and looked at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes which will soon be a bright red colour.

"It's ok." And with that we left to go to our meadow. This is excatly the kind of family I ever wanted.

My perfect family...

...Our perfect family.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know that I skipped a lot like: Edward and Bella's wedding. Pregnancy moments and other stuff. But it will all be included in the story later on. I hope that the link I sent you all actually worked and you enjoyed it! And guess what? I watched Breaking dawn again except this time I watched it with my mum and it was like SOOO awkward watching the birth scene and the sex scenes! But oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Btw Bella is still a human)**

**Next chapter= Lots of drama!**

**Plz review!**


	16. My Sister?

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long but here it is as promised! I tried to make it not very confusing. Also for thoose who read my other story 'A long lost friend' there is a very important note at the botom!**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... So sad :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

"Mommy?" Mason tugged on my jeans and I looked down.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm hungew," I found it adorable how Mason couldn't pronounce some alphabets. I picked him up and placed him on the kitchen counter and looked at him.

"What do you say about going to McDonalds and getting you a happy meal?" Mason had never had McDonalds before but yesterday he saw an ad on television about the new burger deal and wanted one, but I decided that it'd be better if just had a happy meal.

"Yay! Can Daddy come as well?" he asked me happily, Mason was a mama's boy, but he still couldn't live without his daddy.

"Did anybody call me?" Edward's velvety voice came from behind me and Mason giggled.

"C'mon let's go!" Mason said as he jumped off the counter. It took us about twenty minutes to reach McDonalds. But when we got there Masons face lit up, looking at the playground.

"Momma, can I pway?" I looked at the playground and saw there were about twenty little girls there; there must be birthday party or something going on.

"No sweetie, but we can go to the park," I said. He pouted but said yes. Edward went inside and ordered while Mason and I waited in Edward's Volvo. He came back five minutes later and handed Mason his food.

"Look daddy it's a truck!" Mason said as he held up his new toy.

"Yes, now you can start a happy meal toy collection." Edward smiled warmly at his son. And looked back at me.

"Do you want to eat anything, love?"

"No thanks." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and he pouted when I stopped.

We arrived at the park in less in five minutes. Mason quickly unbuckled his belt of his seat and tried to get out but I stopped him.

"Finish your food buddy, then you can go play." He scowled cutely but sat at picnic table and said he was done with his food. But he had left some of his fries and two nuggets. We didn't force him to eat. Mason ran to the swings but saw that both of them were taken. I pointed to the slide and ran that way. I felt a pair of cool arms around me and I smiled.

"We have created something quite unique haven't we?" Edward whispered in my ear and I chuckled. I turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, we have," he leaned down to kiss me but our kiss was broken by Mason's scream. I gasped and turned to look at him. He wasn't on the slide. Edward and I ran to the slide and looked under and we both gasped at the sight.

Our son was lying on the ground with a bleeding arm and his forehead had blood pouring out of it. He was unconscious.

I started to cry not knowing what to do and I looked at Edward. He was frozen in shock.

"Bella lets go to the hospital!" Edward nearly yelled, Edward picked up Mason and we both ran to the car. I held Mason to my chest the entire ride to the hospital, I was crying and my chest had blood all over it. When we got the hospital we got stares from everyone. We saw a doctor and ran to him.

"Are you pediatrician?" Edward snapped at the doctor.

"Yes." The doctor looked a bit scared.

_Dear God_

_If you really exist please, please, please don't let any harm come to Mason._

I prayed in my mind. All I had left now was hope.

**E POV**

It had been an hour since Mason got injured, an hour since we came to the hospital, an hour since the doctor took Mason. I held my sweet Bella to my chest ever since we came to the hospital. She was crying uncontrollably and I didn't stop her. Finally the doctor came out of the room and smiled.

"How is he?" Bella asked him.

"He has a broken arm, a twisted ankle and his forehead is still bleeding but his going to have a bruise on it for next couple of days or even weeks but overall his pretty good." So my son is half broken and the doctor says his fine? I felt like snapping his neck in half. But I couldn't since he was the one who saved my little Mason.

"Is he awake?" I spoke for the first time since we came here.

"Yes he is,"

"Can we go see him?" Bella and I asked eagerly, yearning to see our son. The doctor nodded and we both opened the door and saw Mason on the hospital bed wide awake with tubes on his unbroken arm.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mason half yelled in excitement but then winced in pain bella and I both ran to him.

"What hurts baby?" I asked.

"My arm." Looking at his broken arm which had a blue cast on it.

"Oh baby were so sorry we weren't paying attention to you." Bella said kissing Mason's forehead.

"It's okay Mommy." Mason smiled. Another thing Mason got from his mother was that whenever he was in any sort of pain, he would hide it.

"Mason how did this buddy?" I asked him softly and he looked at me.

"I wooked down from the slide to see how it would wook wike but then I fell down and bumped my head on the pole then my hand got stuck on something so it broke then I tried to stand up but then I tripped and it hurt." he frowned. I assumed that when he tripped he hurt his forehead.

"Oh baby." Bella took Mason to her chest and hugged him gently.

"Daddy come with us." And I walked over and hugged Bella to my chest and put my arm over Mason's shoulder. We all stayed like this until Mason pulled away and looked at us and frowned down at the bed.

"I miss my sister." He said quietly. Bella and I looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Mason honey, you don't have a sister." I said pulling his chin gently up so he made eye contact with me.

"Yes I do! Her name Kierra Elizabeth Cullen, she has bownze hair like daddy does, and has brown eyes like Mommy and she's tiny, I saw her when I was sweeping, she came in my dreams!" he said, smiling. I froze and so did Bella.

We knew that we would have to tell Mason the truth someday, but didn't know that it'd be today.

But now we had no choice but to tell Mason the truth today.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of confusing huh? Well you won't be confused in the next chapter! It'll be explained.<strong>

**Please review! No too harsh reviews! Also please check out my new story called 'Hey Baby' R&R.**

**Btw I was thinking of re-doing the first three chapters of this story again, let me know what you think.**

**My Story ' A long lost friend' will not be countinued by me, it will be countinued be **Ninasa1122. 

**REVIEW!**

**From Arabella**


	17. Very Important AN

**Hi everybody!**

**I am extremely sorry that I have not been updating my stories all this while.**

**I have been extremely busy to update my stories but yesterday when I got some alone time I re-read all my stories and thought that _this_ story is probably the worst of all. But it_ was_ my first time writing a story on FF, even though there are lot's of first time authors who write better than this. **

**I decided to give it another go and write it again, some bits will most likely be the same but some won't.**

**I hope that I will do a better job at it this time since I am getting the hang of it.**

**Please don't be mad, I am actually quite happy about re-writing this story and make the new version wayyy better than this version. I have already written the first chapter of it and will update as soon as I get time to.**

**Please, please, please REVIEW! **

**I won't mind some feedback about this, even if it's just _one word!_**

**Arabella**


End file.
